


DAVE AND KARKAT SAVE JOHN THROUGH THE AIR

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biplane, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Multi, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: John's sinking!! He's going down and somebody's gotta save him!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	DAVE AND KARKAT SAVE JOHN THROUGH THE AIR

DAVE: quick karkat quick quick come on  
DAVE: we gotta get to him hes helpless out there  
KARKAT: I'M COMING I'M COMING  
DAVE: ok ok lets go  
KARKAT: LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!  
DAVE: wow its a good thing you had this biplane  
KARKAT: YES.  
DAVE: woaaah were really going  
DAVE: wooooah woooooaaah we have lifdoff  
KARKAT: YES WE'RE RISING IN THE AIR IN MY BIPLANE.  
DAVE: wild i can already see him  
DAVE: there he is  
DAVE: hes sitting on that island  
DAVE: the one thats slowly sinking into the sea of lava  
DAVE: yeah that one  
KARKAT: OH MY GOLLY.  
KARKAT: THAT ISLAND IS WAY TOO SMALL TO LAND MY BIPLANE ON! AND IT'S NOT A SEA PLANE! AND THAT'S NOT A NORMAL SEA, EITHER, ANYWAY!  
DAVE: no way is that a normal sea  
DAVE: that is a sea made of red hot lava instead of a sea made of normal cool blue water  
DAVE: that is not the usual ingredient of the sea  
KARKAT: DAVE I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN SAVE HIM!  
DAVE: shit shit shit  
DAVE: oh my god look at that sap  
DAVE: hes waving  
DAVE: he still thinks we could save him  
DAVE: this is awful  
KARKAT: WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!  
KARKAT: I CAN FLY THE BIPLANE UPSIDE DOWN AND HANG FROM THE STEERING WHEEL OF THE PLANE SO I CAN STILL STEER  
KARKAT: YOU GRIP MY TURGID HOT DICK WITH YOUR ASSHOLE AND SWING AROUND IT  
KARKAT: THEN REACH DOWN AND GRAB JOHN AS WE FLY OVER!  
DAVE: by jove karkat youre a genius  
DAVE: ok hold on lemme get these little daisy duke shorts off  
DAVE: ok ready  
KARKAT: OKAY DAVE! ME TOO! HOLD ON TIGHT!  
DAVE: ok im grabbing your huge dick with my tight asshole as well as i can  
KARKAT: OKAY! IM FLIPPING IT!  
DAVE: wwwwooooooaaaahhh you flipped the plane and im spinning around your cock  
KARKAT: WE ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT AT THIS!  
JOHN: dave!! karkat!!  
KARKAT: WE'RE ABOUT TO PASS! GET READY, DAVE!  
DAVE: ok i got this i was born for this  
DAVE: hup  
JOHN: dave!  
DAVE: sup  
JOHN: you saved me! you both saved me!  
KARKAT: YES WE SAVED YOU NOW GET THE HELL UP HERE MY ARMS AND DICK PENIS ARE KILLING ME  
DAVE: are you kidding im holding up two people with my ass ring alone  
KARKAT: WELL IM HOLDING TWO PEOPLE WITH MY DICK AND THREE PEOPLE WITH MY ARMS AND IM FLYING THE PLANE WITH THOSE ARMS  
DAVE: yeah well actually im holding up two people with my spicepiece AND one with my arms  
KARKAT: THAT'S STILL WAY LESS HOLDING UP OF PEOPLE AND RESPONSIBILITY  
JOHN: guys! its clear that neither of you want to be in this position  
JOHN: so just pull us up and flip the plane  
KARKAT: OH. YEAH.  
DAVE: wow you can feel the subtext just going crazy here  
DAVE: howd this one get past the censors you know  
DAVE: like haha oh boy weve had years of that awkward will they wont they thing  
DAVE: its really the only interesting part of the show  
DAVE: that and youre just waiting for if they ever actually show maris  
DAVE: i mean seriously what would THAT be like  
DAVE: yikes  
JOHN: oh, dave! oh, karkat!  
JOHN: i love you both!  
DAVE: oh uh  
KARKAT: OH.  
DAVE: well  
DAVE: we love you too  
KARKAT: YEAH THAT'S WHY WE SAVED YOU FROM DYING ON THAT SINKING ISLAND  
JOHN: so you wouldn't have saved someone you didn't love?  
DAVE: john really  
DAVE: there was a 98.7% chance that we were all gonna die back there  
DAVE: we did it only cause it was you  
JOHN: aw! gimme a kiss, bubbo!  
JOHN: mwah  
JOHN: and you, too!  
KARKAT: AW GEEZ OH HECK GOLLY  
JOHN: mwah!  
DAVE: aw  
JOHN: mwah!  
KARKAT: MWAH  
DAVE: mwah  
JOHN: mwah!  


AND THEY ALL KEPT KISSING THROUGH THE AIR UNTIL THE PLANE CRASHED INTO A MOUNTAIN  
THE END  



End file.
